This invention relates to shrink wrap product packaging. The optimum parameters used in a shrink wrap tunnel depend on the packages being wrapped. Typical parameters could be conveyer speed (S), tunnel air temperature (T), tunnel air volume (V1), and tunnel air velocity (V2). Each time there is a change in the product being processed, the parameters must be reset, which is time consuming and subject to error.